Underneath it All
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: Kyra is best friends with the avatar, but she has a Dark Past, and only one person knows and accepts it, General Iroh. Iroh x OC (Sorry if I totally butcher the spelling of the names) Please leave a review and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Kyra watched as her best friend , Avatar Korra, was taking her Fire bending test. She smirked as Korra took out one of the two guys she was fighting and put him on the roof.

"She is strong," Master Katarra said.

Kyra nodded, but another master disagreed and Kyra frowned.

"She could pound your sorry-"

"What were you about to say, Young Master Kyra?" asked the Lotus director.

Kyra said nothing, and Katarra smiled.

"Do not worry, Korra has already won my vote for passing," Katarra said. "So how is the pen pal?"

"Me being here and him being in the army, makes it difficult," Kyra answered.

"If it is true, it will last," Katarra replied.

Korra then ended the fight, and passed the test. They then went to their animals, Korra's Polar bear-dog and Kyra's Polar Wolf, both were large enough to ride.

"So how's the pen pal?" Korra asked.

"Difficult," Kyra answered.

"That's what you get for choosing a general for your boyfriend," Korra said.

"I didn't 'choose' him, I fell in love and he did too," Kyra answered.

Korra looked at her friends face. Her skin was light, which was rather odd for someone native to the south-pole. She had blonde hair and her eyes blue like Korra's. She wore a matching top to Korra, but she had brown bottoms that tucked in at her knee high boots. She had a belt with a water canister, and that held a short blue skirt, the same color as her shirt, with darker blue beads that hung off it. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail, held up by a standard ponytail, her bangs hung on the sides of her face, and a headband went above them.

"Want to take them out for a ride?" Korra asked.

"Nah, Jango's ankle is still sprained, I better give it some time," Kyra answered.

Korra nodded and got on Naga and left. Kyra went out and practiced her water bending. She made five giant balls of water float around her in a perfect circle. Then a flash of her father popped into her mind, and then of a blizzard, then her mother. She was spooked out of concentration and the balls dropped. She dropped to the ground and held her head.

"Kyra, are you alright?" asked a White Lotus guard.

"Fine, I guess," she answered getting up.

She then went to her room and laid on her bed, and thought about the day she met Iroh, and the days that made her fall in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

*Flashback*

"We're going to get caught," Kyra said.

"I know," Korra answered. "Just enjoy it while it lasts, oh he looks cute."

Kyra looked to where her friend was looking. A handsome boy stood there talking to a shopkeeper. He had golden eyes, pale skin, well at least compared to anyone in the Southern Tribe, had black hair, and was surprisingly young. She saw the symbol on his red uniform and knew he was a general.

"Go talk to him," Korra said.

"What no," Kyra refused.

"Why, scared?"

"Yes, what if I do something stupid?" Kyra asked.

Korra rolled her eyes at her shy friend.

"Just go," Korra said, and bended the ice under her friends feet to face her towards him. "Remember what Katarra says, you only need a minute of courage a day."

Kyra then took a step and walked towards the man. When she got close, Korra notice her slow down, she rolled her eyes and made a small block of earth come up under her feet, tripping Kyra. The general then turned and caught her, and put her back on her feet.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kyra blushed, "Y-yeah," she answered.

He smiled, and Kyra smiled back, "I am Iroh, General of the United Army," he said.

"I-I'm Kyra, Master water bender," Kyra answered.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he said and then kissed her hand, absolutely paralyzing the shy girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," she replied.

"Would you happen to know where I can find the White Lotus?" he asked.

"Um, yeah actually, I could show you if you want," Kyra said.

"Wonderful, lead the way," he said.

Kyra whistled for her Polar wolf and the giant dog came running.

"It's a ways, hope you don't mind," Kyra said.

"No, I don't," he answered.

She hopped on and Iroh got on behind her. She then turned the wolf around, "Back home Jango," she said.

The giant wolf took off and Iroh was scared into holding on to her waist. Kyra blushed, but said nothing. They were back to what Kyra called home in a matter of minutes. The ice gates opened and the wolf walked in.

"Where were you and Korra?" asked a bending master.

"Um, we were, um," Kyra said trying to make something up.

"I sent the two of them to pick up General Ihro," said Master Katarra as she came up.

Once again, her former master had saved her behind.

Iroh got off the giant wolf and reached up and helped her down. She then let the general and the masters talk amongst themselves. She took her wolf to the stables and saw Korra there giving Naga a belly rub.

"So how did it go?" Korra asked.

"It went well, I didn't do anything stupid," Kyra answered.

Korra smiled, "Did you know he's going to be staying for a while?"

"What!?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah, according to Katarra he thinks he's out of balance, and since the best benders are here teaching me how to bend, he figured that they could teach him to be in balance, but Katarra says that's not how it works," Korra explained. "She says that somebody has to put themselves back in balance."

Kyra remained silent, she too felt as though she was out of balance. Every time she bent water, she would see visions of her dark past.

"Am I interrupting?" asked master Katarra as she walked in.

"Um, no," Kyra answered.

"I couldn't help, but overhear you two," Katarra said. "Yes Iroh believes he is out of balance, and what Korra said is true, but we need to guide him."

Both of the young girls nodded and went to dinner. When Iroh came in he smiled at Kyra and sat across form her, disappointed at the fact that the two seats next to her were already taken by an elder and the avatar. They ate and on the way up to his room, he saw Kyra practicing bending. Her form was flawless, and the moon made her look beautiful. Then she lost focus for a split second and everything fell apart around her, just like his bending did.

She then went back towards the house and they walked into their rooms and fell asleep.

The next morning Kyra woke up and splashed some water in her face. She got ready and went outside, to find Iroh fire bending.

He was completely focused and was strong. She watched in awe, but then his bending fell apart, lighting some wooden objects close by on fire.

Kyra quickly ran and put the fire out.

"Sorry I just-"

"Don't be, these things happen," Kyra said.

Iroh remained silent and when Kyra went back inside he then started to bend again, this time away from anything that would light on fire.

"So, he has the same problem as you, one minute your bending is flawless then," Korra then made a farting noise with her tongue.

"It's more complicated than that," Kyra said defending him.

"I know, maybe you two could help each other get through it," Korra said. "Maybe even get a little close along the way."

Kyra then left and saw one of the bending masters with Iroh, they were talking, but Kyra couldn't tell what they were saying, but Iroh did.

"You're off balance, do you know why?" the bending master asked.

"No, ever since I became a general my bending has been falling apart," Iroh answered.

"I think you are well aware that one of our own benders has the same problem, am I correct?"

"If you're talking about Kyra, then yes," Iroh answered.

"She has discussed this with me as well. Every time she tries to do something advanced, it fails. She sees visions of her father and mother," the master explained.

"What happened to her parents?" Iroh asked.

"Her mother used to beat her brutally. Her father didn't want for her, so he took her and abandoned her on the door-step of Korra's house. He disappeared along with Kyra's mother," the bending master answered.

"Oh…"

"Yes, it is quite…unsettling, that one person could go through so much," the bending master said.


	3. Chapter 3

Iroh remained silent, how could such a shy, kind girl have such a dark past. He looked up as he saw the young bending master come up to him, she was about to say something when Korra bent a snowball at her.

"You're so on," Kyra said turning to Korra.

Iroh watched as the two friends started to have an all-out snowball fight. He then was hit in the face by Korra.

"Korra!" Kyra snapped.

"I didn't mean-"

Korra was interrupted by a snowball hitting her in the face. Kyra started to laugh, but she was hit in the face too. She brushed the snow off her face and she looked at Korra. Korra smiled and the two bent a huge pile of snow at Iroh. He was covered in snow.

He poked his head out and Kyra and Korra bent the snow away from him. They all started to laugh.

"Come Korra, it is time for your fire-bending lesson," The fire bending master said.

Korra nodded and followed the master. Kyra looked at Iroh and he smiled, she smiled back.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kyra asked.

"I don't know, what do you usually do?" Iroh asked.

"Follow me," Kyra said.

Iroh followed her to the stables and Kyra got her artic wolf ready for a trek. When she was done tightening the saddle, she got on and held her hand out, "Come on."

Iroh took her hand and she helped him on to the giant wolf. They rode to the gate and it was opened for them. She rode to the village and they got off the wolf and walked around. People waved and smiled at Kyra, and she waved and smiled back.

"Aren't you a celebrity," Iroh said.

"I'm best friends with the Avatar, that's all they know me as," Kyra answered.

"Kyra what are you doing out here?" asked Master Katarra.

"Just showing General Iroh around," Kyra answered.

Katarra nodded and Iroh and Kyra continued walking.

"Did Master Katarra teach you and Korra how to bend?" Iroh asked.

"Yes," Kyra answered. "After I was announced a bending master, the visions started."

"One of the bending masters told me about that," Iroh said.

"So, why are you thrown off, do you see visions or anything?" Kyra asked.

"No, nothing happens it just falls apart," he answered.

Kyra looked forward thinking. They kept walking, when a snowball hit Kyra in the back of the head. Kyra turned and saw Korra there with Naga next to her. Korra smiled and Kyra smiled back.

"Did you sneak out again?" Kyra asked.

"Maybe," Korra answered.

Kyra shook her head and smiled, "You know I get blamed for that right?"

Korra didn't answer, "I'm going to go see my parents, don't have too much fun you two."

"Tell them I said hi!" Kyra yelled as Korra took off on Naga.

Iroh and Kyra continued to walk when Kyra slipped on some ice. Iroh caught her and held her as if in a dip. Kyra blushed massively, and so did Iroh. He put her back on her feet, and they continued walking and talking for about an hour.

"Kyra, I didn't expect to see you here," said Korra's mother, Senna.

"I didn't expect to see you here either," Kyra answered.

"Is this the handsome fire bender Korra told me you liked?" Senna asked.

Kyra's jaw hit the floor, and she felt that her world had just ended. Iroh stood there silent, but his mind was excited. Kyra did like him back! Senna had just made his day.

Senna smiled at her adopted daughters face, it was red with embarrassment. Senna then walked off, pleased that she had revealed her daughters feelings, knowing that she wouldn't.

The rest of the walk was silent, which Iroh took as sign that her mother told the truth.

"I think we should be getting back," Kyra finally said.

"I agree, it is getting dark," Iroh said.

They got on the wolf and rode back to the giant ice fort they now called home. Iroh and Kyra rode into the stables and hopped off the wolf.

"I had fun today, I haven't had a day off in a long time," Iroh said.

"I had fun too," Kyra answered.

"Kyra I know you think that I don't feel the same way about you, but I do feel the same way," Iroh said.

Kyra immediately turned her head, "You do?"

"Yes, I do," Iroh said.

Kyra blushed, and her heart picked up its pace, so did Iroh's.

"I… um… uh…we should be getting to dinner," Kyra said, not knowing what to say.

Iroh smiled, she was cute when she was embarrassed, "May I sit next to you?" Iroh asked.

"Sure," Kyra said stiffly.

They walked to dinner, Iroh sat on one side of Kyra and Korra on the other. Korra smiled, and Kyra then knew Korra told Senna to say that.

"Kyra you and General Iroh disappeared for a while, where did you go?" the White Lotus director asked.

"Just around the town," Kyra answered.

"I'm glad she did, it was fun to have a day off like that," Iroh said.

"It was nice," Kyra agreed.

After dinner Korra came up into Kyra's room.

"So did Senna-"

"Yes…I 'm glad she did," Kyra said.

"Does he feel the same way?" Korra asked.

"Yes," Kyra answered.

"Good."

Kyra raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Just means he's not an idiot," Korra said walking out of her room.

The next morning Kyra started to practice bending, and when she did something advance, no visions of her past popped up. She did a full session ran through everything and nothing happened, she completed them all flawlessly.

Excited she ran to find her friend.

"Korra, I did it!" she said.

"Did what?" Korra asked confused.

"I did a whole session of water bending and nothing happened!" Kyra said.

Iroh then started to bend, going through advanced moves, and his bending didn't blow up. He let out an excited fire breath and went to find Kyra.

"Kyra did you?" Iroh asked.

"Yeah, did you?" Kyra asked.

"Yes," he answered.

They then hugged each other in excitement. Iroh took a brief moment and sniffed her hair, it smelt of sweet berries. He smiled and when she pulled away he missed her body against his.

Kyra the let out an excited victory cry and she felt as though she had been crowned the best bender ever.

Then Iroh realized something, he was in balance, and now he had to return to the United Forces…


	4. Chapter 4

Kyra saw the look on Iroh's face and stopped celebrating, then she realized it too. She ran over to him and hugged him. He held her tight and she held him tight.

"You can't go," Kyra whispered. "Not now."

"I'm needed Kyra, I don't want to, but I have to," Iroh whispered back.

Kyra didn't want to let him go, but she had to.

Iroh then went up to his temporary room and packed the small bag he had. Kyra was standing in the doorway.

"When is the ship coming?" she asked.

"Soon," Iroh answered.

Kyra's face lost color, her first love was leaving on a ship and soon. Iroh saw the expression on her face and went over and hugged her. He smelt her hair again, it was still its berry scent.

"I don't want you to go," Kyra said.

"I know, but I'm a General, I'm needed," Iroh said.

Kyra pulled away and Korra, Kyra, Katarra, Iroh and all the bending masters went to the dock. When the ship came into view, Kyra felt her heart crack. When it docked, Kyra's heart was completely broken. Iroh started to walk up the ramp to the ship, but something stopped him, his heart. He dropped his bag and ran to Kyra. He picked her up and kissed her.

Kyra kissed back and she felt his heart repair hers. When Iroh put her back down and pulled away.

"I'll write to you every week, this isn't how this is going to end," Iroh said.

They kissed again and he pulled away and went back to his bag and up the ship ramp.

Kyra smiled, that was her first kiss, and she was glad she shared it with General Iroh.

Now it's going to follow Kyra and Iroh in the series, hope you guys don't mind!

*End of Flashback*


	5. Chapter 5

Kyra then got up from her bed, feeling in balance again. She went back outside and tried the bending move again and succeeded.

The next day, Air bending Master Tenzin arrived, with his wife and three kids. Kyra laughed as Meelo sent snow into his mother's face.

"Kyra, it is nice to see you again," Penma said.

"It is nice to see you too," Kyra replied.

"So how's the General?" Penma asked.

"He's doing great," Kyra answered. "And why does everyone ask that?"

"Because you two, are meant for each other," Penma said.

They went inside. Kyra, Korra, Tenzin and the lotus director ate in one room while Penma and the kids ate in another. Tenzin then revealed he could not stay and teach Korra air bending. An argument broke out, but Korra backed down and left with Kyra on her heels.

"We're getting out of here, tomorrow night," Korra said.

"Okay," Kyra agreed.

"You're not going to argue?" Korra asked.

"Why would I? Iroh is out exploring the world while I'm stuck here in the South. I want to see something other than ice," Kyra answered.

Korra shrugged and when it was time to go Kyra grabbed a picture of Iroh, folded it and put it in her pocket. She jumped out her window and met Korra in the stables. They saddled their giant companions and left.

Kyra and Korra worked together and bent their way out of the ice fort and outside. They stopped by their parent's house.

"We love you two so much," Senna said.

Korra and Kyra nodded and stowed away on a boat.

One thing happened after the next and they ended up in jail, and then almost on a boat back home.

"They can stay," Tenzin said.

Korra smiled at Kyra, "Told you," she said.

Kyra smiled back.

Days passed, Korra was kept busy by Tenzin and Kyra had some time to explore her new surroundings.

"We should go to the arena tonight," Korra said one day.

"Okay," Kyra said. "It's too boring here."

"I know you wish Iroh was here. I bet he would sure liven the place up for you," Korra said.

Kyra blushed, at the sex comment, Kyra tried to find the words to say, but it was the truth. She missed Iroh and wouldn't mind if he stopped by.

"Knew it," Korra said.

"Damn I hate it when you're right," Kyra mumbled, and walked away.

That night the two snuck out of the temple. Kyra made a piece of ice out of the water, but Korra decided to swim. The two took off towards the arena and when they got there they used water bending to go into a window. Then they ventured into a gym

"What are you two doing in here?" asked an old man.

"We were looking for the bathroom," Korra said.

The old man got really mad, but then a young man came into the gym, and told him that Kyra and Korra were with him.

"Uh, names Bolin," he said.

"Korra, and this is Kyra," Korra said.

Bolin then took them to the lockers.

"This is amazing," Kyra said.

"Bolin I thought I told you not to bring any of your fans in here before a match," said a handsome young boy.

"Sorry Mako," Bolin said.

Korra then had a minor fan-girl moment with Mako, and he was a complete jerk. Korra stuck her tongue out at him as he walked onto the platform. Kyra laughed and the match started. The Fire-Ferrets won and Mako was being a jerk again.

"You have to show us how to move like that," Korra said to Bolin.

"I don't know how my earth bending could translate in to your guys water bending," Bolin said.

"Kyra's a water bender, I'm an earth bender," Korra said.

"Well I just thought, because of your water tribe get up," Bolin said.

"I'm also a water bender and a fire bender," Korra said.

"I'm so confused right now," Bolin said.

"You're the avatar and I'm an idiot," Mako said.

"Both true," Korra said.

They then ventured into the gym, where Korra and Bolin practiced bending.

"I'm going to go home," Kyra said.

Korra nodded and Kyra went back to air temple island and went to sleep.

"So how was bending?" Kyra asked the next morning.

"It was fine," Korra answered.

Kyra went exploring in the temple when she found a piano. Kyra smiled and walked over to it. She sat down and started to play, like a professional. She got a song going and started to make up words to it.

"Wow, you're really good," said Jinora as she walked in. "Where did you learn to play?"

"I taught myself," Kyra answered.

"Can you teach me?" Jinora asked.

"Sure," Kyra answered.

Kyra taught her young friend a few things.

That night Korra and Kyra went back to the arena and saw that they didn't have a water bender.

"I'll play for you," Korra said.

"What? No," Mako said.

Then a man come in and told them to find a bender or forfeit. Mako then threw a helmet to Korra.

"Put it on," he said.

The match started and Korra was having a rough time. Then Tenzin came in and tried to stop Korra, but Korra refused to stop. Then Korra ended up winning the match. They went back to air temple island and Tenzin announced that he would let Korra continue in Pro-bending.

The next day Kyra and Korra went to the arena and went to practice. Kyra helped with defense by throwing water attacks at them. Then Bolin counter and hit her on the stomach with a disk. Kyra got up and sent a huge water blast at him, knocking him down.

"Now we're even," Kyra said.

"Hey guys, it's not a good idea to hit Kyra," Bolin said.

Then Kyra got rid of Mako and it was just her and Korra. They went at it full on, even doing some 'illegal' moves. Then Kyra and Korra hit each other with attacks that sent both of them flying back. They sat up and started to laugh.

"Jeez, I just thought you were Korra's tag along," Mako said.

"I'm a master water bender, and Korra's best sister," Kyra said.

They rested on of their arms on each other's shoulders.

"Nothing can separate us," Korra said.

A man came in and handed Mako money, but then took it all because of loans. Then they found out they needed 30,000 uons to get in to the tournament.

The next day, Kyra went to the park and found Bolin and his fire ferret, Pabu, performing tricks.

"Hey Bolin," Kyra said. "What cha' doin'?"

"Oh hey Kyra, I'm just trying to earn money through Pabu's tricks," Bolin answered.

Then a man pulled up and flashed some serious cash and Bolin convinced Kyra to come with him. When they were in the Triple Threats quarters people wearing strange outfits showed up, they were chi –blockers.

Kyra did her best to fend them off, but she was wrong not to use bending. They tied her and Bolin up and threw them in at truck. She saw Korra and then the door closed.


	6. Chapter 6

That night Korra called Iroh.

"Kyra's been kidnapped!" Korra said.

"What do you mean?" Iroh asked.

"Chi-blockers got her," Korra explained.

"You have to get her back," Iroh said. "Now!"

"We don't know where they've taken her," Korra said.

"Find her Korra, I don't care if you have to break the law, find her," Iroh said.

"I will," Korra said.

"Call me when you get a lead," Iroh said, and then hung up.

Korra put the public phone back on the hook and Mako and her went to the park.

Iroh then had a pale look on his face, the love of his life had just been kidnapped, by chi-blockers no less.

"Who was that?" asked a soldier.

"Kyra's been kidnapped," Iroh answered painfully.

"Is she the girl, whose picture you carry around in your pocket?" he asked.

"Yes," Iroh answered.

"The Avatar will get her back sir," the soldier.

"I'm just wondering who convinced Kyra to do something stupid enough to get kidnapped," Iroh said. "And when I get my hands on them…"

(Poor Bolin!)

Mako and Korra stayed the night at a park and when they woke up, the man they were looking for was there. They got a flyer and figured out where the event would be. Korra called Iroh again.

"Did you find a lead?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, there is going to be an event tonight, I think that is where she'll be," Korra answered.

"Go to it, but be careful," Iroh said. "Have her call me when she is safe."

"Okay," Korra said and hung up.

Kyra was breathing heavy and scared to death, mostly because the chi-blockers brought her into a separate room. A masked man stood in front of her, "Leave us," he said.

The chi-blockers left and the man took off his mask.

"Dad?" Kyra asked, remembering the soft blue eyes.

She got up and hugged the man, "Dad."

"Kyra," the man said and hugged his daughter back. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Where did you go?" Kyra asked. "Why did you leave?"

"I'm sorry I left, there is much to explain," he said.

"Wait, you're the man who was on the billboard," Kyra said backing away. "Why are you with chi-blockers?"

"Kyra, you're going to have to trust me," he said.

"Why should I? You left, you left me all alone. I was horrified for years, it even affected my bending," Kyra said.

"Kyra, you have to-"

"No, I don't, please I'm scared let me go, please," Kyra said backing up even more.

He looked at his daughter and saw the look in her eyes that was there when she was young, pure fear. He put his mask back on, and grabbed her arm. He walked out of the room, pulling her with him. He lead her into a hallway and they came across to chi-blockers.

"Release her, she is not a bender," he said.

The chi-blockers put a bag over her head and lead Kyra up to an alley way. They took the bag off her head and pushed her into an alley way. She got up and looked around, she saw no one and ran.

She ran to a telephone and called Iroh.

"Korra did you find Kyra?" he asked.

"Iroh," Kyra said.

"Kyra, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but chi-blockers came and-"

"Say no more," Iroh said. "I'll be in Republic City tomorrow, we'll talk then, Kyra I love you."

"I love you too," Kyra replied.

The phone call ended and Kyra went back to air temple island and saw Korra there.

"Kyra!" Korra said running over and hugging her friend.

"When we didn't see you, I didn't know what to think," Korra said.

Kyra didn't tell Korra about Amon being her father, she didn't know how to say it. Then she remembered how he abandoned her. She might be his child, but there was nothing to support their relationship.

"Does Iroh know you're okay?" Korra asked.

"I called him, he's coming to Republic City," Kyra said.

Korra smiled and the two went to bed, both Kyra had trouble sleeping that night.

The next day Iroh arrived at Air Temple Island. Kyra ran to him, and he dropped his bag and picked her up and spun her around.

"I missed you so much," Kyra whispered.

"I missed you too," Iroh replied.

He put her down and they kissed deeply. Then the Jinora, Ikki and Meelo came over.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Jinora asked.

"Yes, this Iroh, General of the United Forces," Kyra answered.

"Are you two going to get married?" Ikki asked.

Kyra blushed, she hadn't even thought about marriage. For a couple seconds she did, and realized that she did want to marry Iroh; while Iroh had thought of it before, during a discussion with his grandfather. Then he remembered the ring in his back pocket.

"Kyra I wanted to take you for dinner tonight," Iroh said.

"I'm afraid I don't own anything fancy for that," Kyra said.

"We can handle that," Penma said walking up.

"Shopping trip!" Ikki said.

Before Kyra knew it she was in a shop trying on dresses. This time Penma put her in a white dress with a long flowing skirt, that didn't quite hit the floor. It had a heart top, and on the waist a golden band. Kyra took off her headband and let her hair down.

"You look fabulous," Penma said.

"You look so pretty," Jinora said.

"Thank you," Kyra replied.

Iroh was with Tenzin and Meelo back at Air Temple Island.

"How did you propose to Penma?" Iroh asked.

"We were walking one night and I proposed," Tenzin answered.

"Was it difficult?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, just finding the words to say were hard, but actually saying them was harder. The only advice I can give you is don't be afraid to tell her how you feel," Tenzin said.

Iroh nodded and when Kyra came in with a bag he walked over to her and gave her a deep kiss.

"Did you pick out something nice?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, you're going to love it," Kyra said.

Iroh kissed her again and followed her to her room. She put the bag by her bed and the two went out to the arena and found Korra, Mako and Bolin there practicing.

"Iroh," Korra said, stopping. "It's nice to see you again."

"It is nice to see you to Avatar Korra," Iroh replied.

"Mako, Bolin, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, General Iroh of the United Forces," Kyra said.

Mako and Bolin walked over and shook hands with Iroh.

"So, your boyfriend is General?" Bolin asked.

"Yes," Kyra answered.

Iroh then looked at his watch, "We better get going our reservation is at six."

"Okay," Kyra said.

"Have fun you two," Korra said as they left.

Kyra went straight into her room and changed into the dress and black heels. She took off her headband and let her hair down. She walked out and Iroh was standing there in his formal uniform. He blushed at her dress, she was glowing.

They walked into the city locking arms and went to a fancy dinner. They laughed and talked for a while and when they were finished with dinner, Iroh walked to her side and got down on one knee. He then pulled out the box and opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Kyra covered in mouth with her hand in shock.

"Kyra, I love you, and I know I want to make you mine forever," Iroh said. "Would you do me the great honor of marring me?"

"Yes of course," Kyra said.

She held her hand out and Iroh slipped the ring on. She hugged him and he hugged back.

They went back to the island and when they got there they saw Councilmen Tarlock leaving. They walked into the dining room and everyone saw the ring on Kyra's hand.

"You two are getting married?" Korra asked. "That's amazing!"

"Iroh, you proposed?" Penma asked.

"Yes, at dinner," Iroh answered.

"Are you guys going to have a baby, like mom?" Meelo asked.

Kyra blushed massively, and Iroh was stunned by the question. Neither of them were even close to considering having a child. Iroh cleared his throat, "Um no," he answered. "Not right now."

"But when you do, can I pick the name?" Jinora asked.

"Maybe," Kyra answered.

Iroh looked at her, and smiled. She didn't mind the idea of having a child with him, but he knew she wasn't ready.

"We should all be getting to bed," Penma said.

Everyone agreed and went to bed. That night Kyra and Iroh slept in the same bed. Kyra woke up scared, and Iroh sat up, "Are you okay?"

Kyra laid back down and so did he. She snuggled into his bare muscular chest, "I'm fine, but I'm just scared," Kyra answered.

"About what?" Iroh asked.

"My father, he's Amon," Kyra said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Does Korra know?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Kyra answered.

He hugged her, "Go to sleep, you can tell her when you feel comfortable enough," Iroh said.

Kyra closed her eyes and went back to sleep, having no more nightmares.

She woke up the next morning because of Iroh stroking her hair.

"Good morning," Kyra said.

"Good morning," Iroh replied.

They kissed and got ready for the day. A couple days passed, and one morning they were sitting on the bed when Kyra read Iroh's face like a basic water bending scroll.

"You're leaving today, aren't you?" Kyra asked.

"Yes, I'm needed," Iroh said.

Kyra took a deep breath. She then held his hand and out her head on his shoulder, "But I need you too."

Iroh rested his head on hers, it was hard for both of them.

"I wish we didn't have to do this, staying for a couple nights, then separating for months at a time," Iroh said. "And I know it takes a toll on you, Korra's told me how you always worry. I don't want that for you, but I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you either," Kyra said. "And I'd rather worry about you, then have nothing to worry about at all."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They spent the rest of the day spending time with each other, that included, cuddling, kissing, hugging, talking and etc. When Iroh's ship came Kyra felt her heart ache.

"I love you," Iroh said.

"I love you too," Kyra said.

Iroh kissed his fiancé goodbye and got on the ship. Kyra stood there and watched as long as she could see it. The sun had been down for a good couple hours by the time Kyra had gotten back to Air Temple Island.

Penma was shocked to see Kyra there.

"What?" Kyra asked.

"Korra went to challenge Amon, I thought you were with her," Penma said.

"Where is she?"

"Aang memorial," Penma answered.

Kyra didn't hesitate, she took off in a full sprint towards the shore. She dove into the water and swam to Aang Memorial Island. When she got there she immediately started to search for Korra.

"Korra!" she yelled, hoping her friend would yell back. "Korra, answer me damn it!"

Kyra went running, and she found Korra laying down, passed out. She ran to her friends side and held her up, noticing the gash in her head. She got some water out of a canteen and started to heal Korra's head wound.

Korra woke up with a jolt and scared the crap out of Kyra.

"Are you okay?" Kyra asked.

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine," Korra said.

Kyra saw the look in her eyes, "You can talk to me you know."

Korra then hugged her friend and started to cry.

"I was so scared, I thought he was going to take my bending," Korra admitted.

"It's okay, I would never let that happen," Kyra said.

Korra cried into her shoulder for a couple more minutes, and when she was done the two of them returned to shore, and then to Air Temple Island.

The next day Korra walked into Kyra's room, and started to complain about how Mako was dating Asami

"How do you feel about Asami?" Korra asked.

"I like her, she's a good friend," Kyra said. "Actually we're going out for tea and then shopping together in about a half-hour."

Korra thought for a minute, "She's actually been really nice," Korra said. "And her dad did sponsor our team."

Kyra then got up and put the letter to Iroh in its envelope. She tucked it into her pocket, "I better be going."

Kyra walked out of the room and rode the ship to shore. She put the letter in the nearest mailbox and then walked to the buffet her and Asami were meeting at. She found Asami and sat down with her.

"Kyra, how are you and Iroh doing?" Asami asked after Kyra got her tea.

"Fine, but I wish we could spend more time together," Kyra answered honestly. "I mean I worry every minute he's out at sea. I just wish that they could stay in one place you know? Like have a base or something."

"I've been thinking about that too. Maybe we could raise the world leaders on it, and ask if it could be here in Republic City," Asami said.

"One of the world leaders is my Fiancé's mother, who doesn't like me very much," Kyra said.

"You've met her?" Asami asked.

"Yes, Iroh once brought his mother from the Fire Nation to the South Tribe," Kyra said. "Let's just say it didn't end well."

Asami didn't ask what happened, and Kyra was relieved she didn't have to explain how racist the Lady of Fire was against water benders.

They then went shopping and stopped by the arena to drop off uniforms for the team. Asami kissed Mako. Kyra noticed the face Korra made, and laughed.

Mako, then left with Asami, and Korra and Kyra left.

Kyra was reading to Meelo, trying to get him to take a nap. Kyra was often asked what a certain word meant and how something worked. Eventually the young boy fell asleep, and Kyra was washed with relief. She snuck out of his room and went into the dining room and saw Penma.

"Thank you Kyra. You've been so much help," Penma said.

"Penma can ask you for some advice?" Kyra asked.

"Of course," Penma said, a smile on her face.

"How should I tell Korra that my father is Amon?" Kyra asked.

"Just come out and tell her. It's not like your joining his side," Penma said.

"You're right, I should just tell her," Kyra said. "Thank you so much Penma."

Kyra then went to find Korra. She couldn't find her, and she hit her head.

"Da, she has a match tonight," Kyra said.

She then ran and water bent her way to the arena. When she got there Korra was already gone with Bolin. Kyra then gave up trying to find her friend and went back home.

She fell asleep and the next day she found Korra practicing and told her.

"Okay," Korra said.

Kyra stopped wincing and looked her friend in the eye, "So you don't care?"

"No, as long as you don't go switching sides on me," Korra said.

"There's nothing to support my father's and I's relationship. He abandoned me, on your doorstep. I'm never going to support him," Kyra answered.

Korra put her arm around her friend, "Good. Do you want to come to my match tonight. You can have the best seats in the house," she said.

"Sure, I think it would be fun," Kyra said.

That night Kyra went with Korra to the arena, and heard yelling between Korra and Mako. When the match started Korra and Mako were terrible and they only won because of Bolin.

Kyra said nothing and went back to Air Temple Island.

"Letter for Miss Kyra," said a mail man.

"Over here!" Kyra said.

The messenger came over and gave Kyra a letter. Kyra went to her room and sat on her bead. She opened the letter and found out it was from Iroh. As she read it her expression became confused. He explained that he was also prince to the Fire Nation, and that once married she and he would become Fire Lord and Lady. Kyra's jaw hit the floor.

"What?" she yelled.

Jinora came in, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm going to become Fire Lady, of the Fire Nation," Kyra said, a nervous look on her face.

"Ooh, is that because you're marring Iroh?" Jinora asked.

Kyra nodded, "Marring Iroh is everything to me, but I don't know if I'm ready to lead an entire country."

"Did Iroh just find out?" Jinora asked.

"Yes, his mother told him that would happen, but Iroh's going to see if his second born brother would want the thrown instead of him," Kyra explained. "But that's not a promise."

"I'm sure even if you did become Fire Lady, you would be really good at it. You're kind, funny and can be fierce when you want to be," Jinora said a smile on her face.

Kyra hugged her young kind friend. Jinora always had a way of putting Kyra back on her feet.

"Come on, I'm starving aren't you?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah," Jinora answered.

They ventured into the kitchen and snuck a couple cookies, and then went to bed.

The next day Kyra went to Korra's finalist match, and she saw that everyone was off today, but luckily they won the match. Bolin limbed into the off-to-the-side locker room.

"Kyra, you're so much better with healing than I am," Korra said setting Bolin on the bench.

Kyra nodded and immediately got to work healing everyone, but started with Bolin. She finished with Korra's giant swelling knee.

"Thanks Kyra," Korra said.

As everyone walked out, Kyra did a loud cough.

"You guys need to fix whatever's going on, now," Kyra said.

The team came back in and resolved their problems. Korra and Kyra went home and went to bed.

Kyra went with Korra to the gym that morning and the whole team listened as Amon had an announcement; the council either canceled the championship or something bad was going to happen.

"Damn, your Dad really hates benders," Korra said.

Mako and Bolin immediately turned to Kyra, "Your dad is Amon!"

"Um, yeah," Kyra answered.

"Don't worry guys, she's not an equalist. Her dad left her on my doorstep when she was five. He's not going to win her support," Korra said. "We better go consult the council about this."

The quartet then went to the council and told them not to cancel the match. They almost voted to cancel until Lin came in and said a few words.

"Kyra, do you mind wearing a uniform while the match is going on?" Lin asked.

"No," Kyra answered. "It would be an honor to help guard the arena."

"Good," Lin said. "I'll need you to guard the avatar."

Lin then gave Kyra a water bender uniform that was grey and had water canteens on each hip. Kya put it on and filled the canteens.

"So you're a cop now?" Korra asked.

"Just this once," Kyra answered.

She followed Korra to the arena that night and when the match started she noticed foul play from the Wolf-Bats.

"Come on ref! There was obviously ice in that last play!" Kyra yelled loud enough for Tenzin and Lin to hear her.

"She's quite lively," Lin commented.

"She's usually very kind," Tenzin said puzzled. "But her bending skill is something to be feared."

"Exactly why I want her on the force," Lin said.

Kyra kept yelling at the ref, and Tenzin eventually joined in.

When the Wolf-Bats won, members of the audience started to shock cops. A few came into the booth with Kyra, but she froze them solid in the doorway. She then unfroze them quickly and kicked them into a wall, knocking them out. She then saw Amon, and froze.

Then two actual chi-blockers came in, and Kyra smiled. She had been practicing with Korra. She dodged a punch and froze one in the face, while the other she put ice under their feet and they slipped and she encased them in ice.

She then searched for Korra and saw her being tied up, but she was occupied with another batch of chi-blockers. She took care of them, and when she was finished she dove into the water and un-tied Korra and the others.

Korra and her went out from under the arena and saw Amon getting away. They took off after him and when their water launch failed Lin caught them and flung them up onto the glass roof. Kyra came immediately froze the surface giving her and Korra an advantage. Korra went immediately after Amon while Kyra took care of a few Chi-blockers.

"Your daughter is skilled Amon, when are you going to-"

"Only when I have to," Amon answered his lieutenant.

Kyra kept fighting, but eventually fell through the cracked glass, and into the water below.

"Crap!" Kyra yelled as she came up for air.

"Where's Korra?" Bolin asked.

"Still up there," Kyra answered.

Korra eventually made it safely back down and they went home.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days passed, Korra and Kyra were in Asami's house.

Suddenly Korra came back down from the bathroom in a full sprint. She grabbed Kyra's wrist and pulled her out of the mansion.

"We have to babysit the air kids!" Korra yelled.

They went and found Lin and told her what happened.

"Kyra, do you mind putting that uniform one more time?" Lin asked.

"No ma'am," Kyra answered.

Kyra went to Air Temple and changed into her water uniform.

"Are you a cop now?" Ikki asked.

"Maybe, Lin's certainly warming up to me," Kyra said.

Kyra filled the canteens with water and met Lin, Korra and Tenzin at the Sauto estate.

"What's going on?" Asami asked. "And why is Kyra in uniform?"

"Lin wants to ask Hiroshi more questions," Kyra answered. "And I think I'm a cop now."

Asami rushed upstairs and went to her father's side, defending him. Hiroshi then offered for the police to search all of his mansions.

The next couple days, Lin, Tenzin, Korra and Kyra did just that. On the last warehouse someone slipped a note into Korra's hands. They followed it to the south bridge.

A man then explained that there was a workshop under the Sauto estate.

"This could be dangerous, with Tarlock breathing down your neck," Kyra said.

"I know, I just hope that you will be my successor," Lin said.

"What?" Kyra asked.

"You're smart, and you have a calm head, plus you can take care of yourself, and others," Lin said.

"I'm not ready right now," Kyra said.

"Not immediately, just some day," Lin said.

Kyra nodded, "But Lin, I might be the Lady of Fire soon," Kyra said.

Kyra gave a quick summary and Lin just nodded, "But if you don't become the Lady of Fire, I better see your ass in the station."

Kyra nodded, and they landed in the Sauto estate. They went looking for Hiroshi in his workshop, where he was supposed to be. Lin then confirmed there was a tunnel running deep into the mountain side.

"Kyra, on me," Lin said.

Kyra then followed Lin into the tunnel, and then Korra, Lin, Tenzin, Kyra and some officers were trapped inside a room made of platinum. Then these huge mecha tanks came out.

Kyra immediately threw a giant ice shard through one of them. She then ran to it and tried to deepen it, but was shocked severely. Kyra fought every muscle in her body to get back up.

"We'll play that game," Kyra said.

Kyra then saw the smoke coming out of it and smiled. She slid under the tank and climbed on. She then froze the holes and the driver ejected out of the mecha tank, fearing to suffocate. Kyra then froze them to a wall. Then something wrapped around her entire body and shocked her till she was out cold. When she came to she was in her bed at Air Temple Island.

Korra put her hand on Kyra's shoulder assuring her that she was alright.

"What happened?" Kyra asked.

"You were out for two days," Bolin said. "It was pretty bad; you're whole back was fried, but you're better now. There's not even a mark."

"So Mako, Bolin and Asami are living here now?" Kyra asked.

"That's what you ask?" Korra said. "The answer is yes."

Kyra then got up and put her boots on.

"So, what's the game plan?" Kyra asked. "We know now that a direct approach won't work."

"Maybe we could be a small team," Asami said.

"Yeah like Avatar Aang and his friends," Bolin said.

"Team Avatar," Kyra said.

"Let's do it," Korra said.

Kyra then got the canteen belt off her police uniform and put replaced her belt with it, and filled the canteens. The group of five met out by the car and drove to the city. At first it was dull they were just waiting around, but when the police scanner said that there was chi- blockers on the run, they hopped in the car and sped off.

They beat the chi-blockers using their different elements, and non-bending skills.

Tarlock warned them to back off, but Korra and Kyra stuck their tongues out at him.

The next night they were off again and there was a riot of non-benders reported, but when they got there, fury was in Kyra's eyes. Kyra jumped out of the car and confronted Tarlock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kyra asked. "Give these people back their rights, now."

"Or what?" Tarlock asked.

"I'll take you down right here right now," Kyra said.

Korra then grabbed her friend and pushed her back.

"This isn't right. I don't support my father, but this is not okay," Kyra said. "You have to show the non-benders that you support them too."

Korra nodded, then Kyra remembered something Katarra had told her, 'By being the Avatar's friend, you are her councilor. Every decision she makes will need to be supported by you. Just make sure you guide her in the right path.'

Kyra thought for a moment, and she decided this was the right thing to do. She looked up when Tarlock ordered for them to be rounded up.

Korra protested and she brought the non-benders back to the ground. Tarlock the arrested everyone, but Kyra. Tarlock smiled at Kyra, and she growled.

"I'll let you keep your sister," he said.

Korra and Kyra then had a bumpy ride as Korra tried to drive the car, she ran into a pole and they went inside the police station.

"You can't do this!" Korra yelled.

The situation got heated, but Kyra walked Korra out of the police station. Kyra was tired, stressed and hungry. She went back to the Air Temple Island with Korra.

When Kyra awoke the next morning a note was on the pillow in front of her face. She opened it:

_Kyra, _

_If I'm not back by morning come and search for me, start with Tarlock._

_-Korra_


	9. Chapter 9

Kyra put the note down and searched for Korra, when Penma told her about the police report, about Korra going missing she rushed into Korra's room. She grabbed one of Korra's items and saddled up Naga and Jango. She put the item to both of their noises.

"Find Korra," Kyra commanded.

Immediately the two large animals took off. Kyra was riding all day in the snow and cold. She found Korra the next day by a tree covered in snow. She went to her side.

"Kyra," Korra whispered.

"I'm here, just rest," Kyra said.

She picked up her friend and put her on Naga. She tied Naga to Jango and got on top of her wolf and walked back to Republic city.

Kyra was about to collapse when she got back into the city. She had spent almost two days with no rest, no food and no water. She refused to eat or drink while Korra was missing.

When Tenzin's Bison landed she collapsed into Bolin's arms as he helped her down. When Korra and Kyra came to they went looking for food.

"What happened to Tarlock?" Kyra asked.

"Amon took his bending," Korra answered.

Kyra sighed, saddened by her father's actions.

Tenzin then announced he was going to a meeting with the council.

"I'm going with you," Kyra said. "You need somebody with you at all times."

Tenzin didn't argue with her, he knew that he would feel safer knowing that the young master was with him.

They went to the city and landed on the roof. Tenzin pushed Kyra out of the way of an electric attack. Kyra got back on her feet and used some nearby snow to bend, but the chi-blockers tied her hands in rope and pulled on it. Tenzin got them both free and a man came out saying that all the other council members were missing.

"We need to get to the police station," Kyra said.

Tenzin nodded and they traveled quickly to the police station.

"I need to send a wire," Kyra said.

"To who?" Tenzin asked.

"Iroh, he's the General of the United Forces, remember?" Kyra asked.

"Do what she says," Tenzin said to the operator.

The wire was sent and some kind of gas flooded into the room. Kyra tried to bend it out, but she soon found out it wasn't water based. Tenzin used air bending to get out of the station and when they got outside seven mecha tanks were waiting for them.

Tenzin immediately went after them, but taken out quickly. Kyra went to his side as he fell and stood ready. She sent ice out at one getting too close. It slipped and Kyra used some nearby snow to completely cover it in ice. One sent out an electric attack, but she flipped over it, but was caught by another. She was woken up by Mako shaking her, she got up and helped the group take the rest of them down. Little did she know she was being watched by her father.

"I can't stand to see Asami fighting beside them," Hiroshi said.

"Don't worry, we will both have our daughters back," Amon said.

The fight was over and Kyra saw that Air Temple was being attacked.

"The kids," Kyra said.

The group took Tenzin's bison, Oogi and when they got there Tenzin ran into a room where Penma was having her baby.

"Kyra, go get some supplies," Korra ordered.

Kyra nodded and ran into the temple. She got a messenger bag and started to load it with basic medical supplies. She also got a huge map and stuffed it into the bag. When she got back out, she whistled for Jango, seeing that Korra had Naga. Jango came already saddled and then Tenzin left with his family and Lin.

Asami hopped onto Jango with Kyra while the two boys got on Naga with Korra. Korra and Kyra took off on their dog and wolf and went into the sea. Kyra and Korra bended the water around them to make sure they were hidden and had air under the sea. They came to the slumps and set up camp there.

Kyra set up the map on a large table.

"So how will the United Forces come into the bay?" Korra asked.

Kyra froze little ice cubes that were supposed to represent ships. She set them up into a V-shape.

"The leading ship will be where Iroh is. The most experienced sailors will be in the front alongside him. The less experienced in the back," Kyra explained.

"Since when do you know this?" Bolin asked.

"Iroh explained it to me during a game of pi-sho," Kyra answered.

Korra snorted, "You played pi-sho," she said.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days were boring, they just waited around. On the day of the arrival Kyra and the group went outside to see them come in.

Kyra knew something was wrong when she saw them come into view.

"Where are the air ships and Mecha tanks?" Kyra asked, her tone was filled with worry.

Then an explosion happened and another. She immediately went into the water. Korra tried to follow, but Mako held her back.

"It's too dangerous," he said.

"I don't care," Korra said.

"But I do," he said, still holding her back.

Kyra swam fast using bending as a boost, when she came up for air, she heard a strange sound, and she saw strange flying things coming towards her. (air planes)

Kyra was battered around in the water as the mines and torpedoes exploded in the water. When she finally came up for air, she did a waternado (water tornado) around her. She bent a giant ice spike, and crashed a plane, but one ripped through the bottom of her waternado and she crashed back into the sea below.

She came back up for air and saw Iroh crashing down into the water below. She went back into the water and swam after him. She pulled him back up to the surface, and he coughed grasping for air.

"Kyra?" he asked.

Kyra nodded.

"Thank you," he said.

Kyra then bent her way quickly towards the shore, and when they got there she got up and helped Iroh up onto the concrete platform. She then used water bending and dried herself and Iroh off. Then she noticed the massive burn on Iroh's bicep.

"I need to get him back to base, now," Kyra said.

"It's just a burn," Iroh said.

"The faster I get to work on it, the sooner it will heal," Kyra said.

They made their way back to the slumps and when they got there Kyra got to work immediately on Iroh's arm.

"I was prepared for air ships and Mecha tanks, but these new weapons I was not prepared for," Iroh said.

"Every time we think we're a step ahead, we're actually a step behind," Korra said.

Kyra pulled the water off him and got out some bandage tape. She lifted up his arm and wrapped it tightly. She finished it off and put a piece of tape to keep it there.

She then kissed his cheek, "Don't do that ever again," Kyra said.

"Yes ma'am," Iroh replied.

He then sent a message to Commander Bumi telling him to stay on an island.

They then decided to take out the air field, but Korra decided it was time to face Amon. Mako agreed to go with her and everyone went to sleep. Iroh and Kyra were sleeping on Jango's soft white fur. They were holding hands and very close together, almost in a hug.

Asami was jealous of her friend, seeing her cuddling with her Fiancé, while Mako was completely ignoring her.

The next morning Kyra was woken up by kisses being delivered to her cheek and neck. She opened her eyes and saw Iroh there smiling.

"When I said we needed to spend more time together, this is not what I had in mind," Kyra said.

Iroh smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

They got up and Kyra fixed her hair and she noticed Iroh's was messy and she pinned his as sexy when he looked like that. Then she put her canteen belt on and filled it. She then saddled Jango.

"Take Naga while you're up there," Korra said.

Kyra nodded, "Give my father the whooping of his life."

The two sisters hugged, not wanting to separate, but they did and Kyra hopped onto Jango, with Iroh right behind her. She nodded at Bolin and they headed off to the mountains.

When they could see the air fields, Iroh stated to give a plan of attack.

"Jango, Naga, wait," Kyra said.

Jango tried to follow, but Kyra repeated her command and the two dogs laid down.

They made their way to the bottom of the hill and when they got there they saw, fence posts, but no fences.

They walked right into them and were electrocuted. When Kyra came to she was tied to Asami.

"Asami, can you get into my boot?" Kyra asked.

"Maybe, why?" Asami asked.

"I have a whistle in there, it's silent to us, but Jango and Naga will hear it," Kyra explained.

Asami reached into her boot and pulled it out. She flipped it up and Kyra caught it in her mouth. Kyra blew on it hard, and moments later Jango and Naga came running.

"Jango take out the bars," Kyra ordered.

Jango did as his mistress commanded and took out the cell bars. He went over to her and bit the rope off her.

"Good boy," Kyra said.

The group then went running out. Kyra followed Iroh onto the planes, and she launched herself onto one with some water. Iroh got control of the plane and struggled to fly it at first.

"At least act like a pilot," Kyra said.

"Do you want to try?" Iroh asked.

Iroh then figured it out and straightened out his flight path. Iroh shot two of the planes with lighting, and one of the planes sent out a coil. Their propeller was hit and Iroh grabbed his fiancé's hip and pulled her out of the plane. He then positioned himself under her and she grabbed on to his shoulders.

Iroh then used fire bending to boost his way down to the planes below. When they landed on a wing. Kyra got beside Iroh and went after the pilot. She kicked his face, and Iroh came behind her and used both feet to send him down below. Iroh took control of the plane and another came above them, and dropped a bomb on their back propeller. Kyra sent a huge ice spike up and the plane exploded.

"Kyra take out the last one," Iroh said.

Kyra then used a cloud and formed multiple ice spikes. She then sent them out and the plane in front of them exploded. The plane was heading straight for Aang Memorial, so Iroh grabbed Kyra's hip again and jumped out of the plane. Kyra and Iroh gripped the flag as it ripped down. It luckily stopped and the two watched as Amon's mask was taken off Aang statue. The couple looked at each other.

"How much do you trust me?" Kyra asked.

"I trust you with my life," Iroh answered.

"Okay, let go," Kyra said.

Iroh immediately let go with Kyra and they plummeted to the sea below. Kyra made a huge wave come up to suppress their landing. They came up for air and Kyra made a huge ice float beneath them.

Iroh then kissed Kyra deeply, and Kyra kissed back.

"I love you," Iroh said.

"I love you too," Kyra replied.

They kissed again and Kyra made the raft go towards Air Temple Island.

When they got there Korra looked at her friend, with a sad, scared look on her face.

"Korra, did he?" Kyra asked.

"Yes," Korra answered.

Kyra hugged her friend, "I'm so sorry."

Korra hugged back. Then all of them ventured to the South Tribe to get Korra healed by Katarra. Iroh noticed that Kyra had been pacing in front of the door for at least an hour.

"Kyra you should sit down," Iroh said.

Kyra ignored him and kept pacing, she was too worried about Korra to be told what to do. When Katarra came out and told her that there was nothing else. Iroh saw the life slip from her face, he knew that she felt as though she did that to her, because of Amon.

Korra ran off and Kyra let her be.

"It's not your fault," Iroh said to Kyra.

"Then why does it feel like it is?" Kyra asked.

"Kyra you didn't do that to her," Iroh said. "It was your father. Who left on the doorstep of a stranger's house. He never deserved that title."

Kyra looked up at Iroh and smiled she felt a little better now that he had said that. An hour later Korra came back and said that she had her bending back. She then gave Lin back her bending and everyone went back home, to Republic City.

A few days of being there Iroh and Kyra stated to plan their wedding. Iroh's mother wanted it to be in the Fire Nation, but Kyra's parents wanted it to be in the South Water Tribe. They figured out a happy medium and planned to get married in Republic City.

One day Iroh got a letter from his younger brother saying that he would take on the responsibility of the Fire Lord. Kyra was relieved that she wouldn't have to inherit such a position.


	11. Chapter 11

*Day of the Wedding*

"Kyra would you quit fidgeting," Asami said, as she was putting Kyra's hair up into a beautiful bun.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous," Kyra said.

"It's okay, just relax," Asami said.

Asami put a blue gemmed burette in Kyra's hair and then put white sparkly make-up on and around her eyelids.

"You're ready," Asami said.

Kyra stood up and her white dress flowed to the ground, and she took a deep breath. Tanrock then came in wearing a blue formal robe.

"Are you ready?" her adopted father asked.

"Yes," Kyra said and took his elbow.

They walked down through the door and everyone stood up and turned. Iroh turned around and was blown away by how beautiful Kyra was. Her dress was a heart on the chest, with no sleeves, it clung to her chest until it reached the top of her hips and flowed down to the ground in a slight puff. Behind her Ikki and Jinora followed throwing rose petals as they went. Kyra walked up the stairs and stood in front of Iroh. His white uniform made him look handsome and very formal.

Korra stood behind Kyra as her maid of honor, and Meelo stood behind Iroh as his best man.

The preacher went through his usual speech and then finally, "Iroh do you take Kyra as your wife?"

"I do," Iroh answered.

"Kyra do you take Iroh as your husband?"

"I do," Kyra answered.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Iroh dipped Kyra and kissed her deeply, their first kiss as man and wife.

They went into the dining room where they had cake and champagne. A few people went home after the ceremony and then the reception started.

Kyra changed into a white dress that she wore on the night Iroh proposed to her. A swing dance song started to play and Iroh dragged his wife onto the dance floor.

"I only know how to ballroom dance," Kyra said.

"Just follow my lead," Iroh replied.

She did as he said and followed his lead, she started to loosen up.

"Now you're getting it," Iroh said.

He then spun his loved one and the song ended.

They then said their goodbyes as they left on their honeymoon to some tropical Islands. When they got back Kyra and Korra went up to the north. They came to where Kyra's grandmother was supposed to be.

"Are you ready for this?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, she has to know," Kyra said.

Kyra then knocked on the door and a young woman answered it.

"Does a Yami live here?" Kyra asked.

"No, Yami died two years ago," the woman answered.

"Oh, well then, we'll be heading," Kyra said.

Kyra and Korra went home, and were glad to see that it was going to be warm, just by how hot it was already with the rising sun. When Kyra walked in the house she saw Bolin with a black eye and an ice pack on her head.

"What happened?" Kyra asked.

"Well I tried to scare you're husband," Bolin said.

"Yeah not a good idea," Kyra said.

Iroh then came downstairs with another pack. He then smiled at his wife, and kissed her as he passed by. He then replaced the old ice pack with the new one.

"What happened?" Kyra asked.

"I came home from work and Bolin was hiding upstairs, he popped out and I punched him across the face and pinned him to a wall," Iroh said.

"Was not a good call on my part," Bolin said.

"What did you think he's a general, basic hand to hand comes with the job," Kyra said.

She then walked over to Bolin and she lifted up the ice pack. It was purple and blue, and very swollen.

"Keep that on there for a little while, I'll call Mako," Kyra said.

"Thanks Ky," Bolin said.

Kyra picked up the phone and dialed Korra's and Mako's apartment number.

"Hello?" Korra asked.

"Hi, um Bolin scared Iroh and he now has a black eye and a minor concussion," Kyra said.

"I'll tell Mako, he'll be over there in a little bit," Korra said and hung up.

Mako came about fifteen minutes later and picked Bolin up.

"Now that that's taken care of," Iroh said.

He then came up on Kyra and kissed her neck from behind. He wrapped is muscular arms around her and pulled her into him.

"Iroh," she whispered.

His hands traveled down her body and stopped at her waist. He then gripped the bottom of her shirt and tugged at it. Kyra then put her hands on his and pulled her shirt off, exposing her black athletic bra. Kyra gasped as Iroh aggressively gripped her breasts and kissed her neck softly. Then Kyra reached back and tugged at his white tank. He released her and pulled it off. Kyra then turned around and kissed her husband deeply. She traced her hands over his rock hard abs.

He then pulled away and pushed her over the arm of the couch. Kyra was surprised by the sudden act of aggression, but then her feelings flooded away as Iroh got on top of her and kissed her deeply. Iroh felt an urge in his body, he wanted Kyra more than anything.

Kyra then slipped her bra off willingly exposing herself to Iroh. He was blown away by her action. She would usually locked the door when she was changing, but now she was voluntarily exposing herself to him. Iroh then reached down and pulled her pants off exposing her baby blue underwear. He then reached down between her legs and stroked her gently, sending a pleasuring wave through Kyra. She gasped as he traced up and down her wet underside. Then he gripped the top and slid them off her.

Kyra then tugged at the top of his pants and Iroh immediately took them off. He then spread her legs apart and licked her, making Kyra gasp loudly. He kept licking her and then he pulled away and inserted a finger inside her. He pulled it in and out and felt her tighten around it. He then pulled away and kissed her deeply. He then slid his boxers off exposing his large erect. He then positioned it to insert it into her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes," Kyra said.

Iroh then kissed her as he thrusted himself inside. Kyra gasped through his mouth and he groaned at the tightness. He then went out and back in again and Kyra yelped passionately. Iroh then began a steady pace and when Kyra loosened up he picked up speed. Kyra felt him steadily grow in hardness and size as their love making session progressed.

"Where should I?" Iroh asked through a grunt.

"Inside," Kyra answered.

Iroh then thrusted a couple more times and released his liquid into her. Kyra came along with him and he pulled out of her, and kissed his wife.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Kyra replied.

He then got up off her and let her sit up. She then retreated upstairs to take a shower, claiming that she smelt like sweat and fluids. Iroh just cleaned up the clothes and put his pants back on.


	12. Chapter 12

When Kyra came back down stairs she let in her large wolf from outside. The dog came in and laid on the rug in front of the fire place. Iroh went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Kyra then sat down across the table and when the phone rang, she got up again and answered it.

"Hello?" Kyra asked.

"We're having a couple tournament, wanna come?" Korra asked.

"What is the sport?" Kyra asked.

"Volleyball," Korra answered.

"I'll ask," Kyra said. "Iroh, do you want to go play in a volleyball tournament?" she asked.

"Sure, sounds fun," Iroh said.

"He says yes," Kyra said.

"Okay, it's at the park in front of my apartment, see you two over there," Korra said.

"Okay," Kyra said through a laugh and hung up.

Kyra then went upstairs and Iroh followed. Kyra changed into short-shorts and a blue bikini top. She turned and saw Iroh in black loose shorts with no shirt on.

"Let's do this," Iroh said.

They went to the park and they were greeted by the usual gang. Kyra raised an eyebrow when she saw that Asami was with a really hot dude. Then she looked over at Bolin and saw him with a beautiful woman.

"Okay who's playing first?" Iroh asked.

Kyra then remembered how competitive her husband was and smiled. She was also very competitive.

"Bolin and Rylee versus Iroh and Kyra," Korra said.

Iroh and Kyra went to their side of the sand court and Iroh got ready to serve. He threw the ball up and hit it down at the other team. Bolin returned it and Iroh set it up. Kyra jumped up and kicked the ball down onto the other court, gaining a point in the process.

"They're really good," Asami said.

"I didn't see that coming," Korra said.

The game was won by Kyra and Iroh by a landslide.

"Who's next?" Kyra asked.

"You're so on," Korra said.

They walked onto the court to the unusually similar pairings. Both Korra and Kyra were water benders, and Mako and Iroh were both fire benders. Korra served the ball and Kyra received it and set it up for Iroh. He then jumped up and spiked the ball down at Korra and Mako. Mako set it up and Korra hit it down. Iroh set it up and Kyra put it back down on Korra, but Korra popped it up and Mako returned it.

A crowd started to gather at the park. The game was still going on and neither of them had a point. It went on for about a half-hour and people started to cheer, but still no one gained a point. Kyra jumped up and kicked the ball as hard as she could at Mako, but to her disappointment Mako popped it up and Korra returned it. As the ball crossed the net it was hit by an unnatural gust of wind and sent out of the court.

"Korra, you're supposed to be at Air Temple Island," Tenzin said.

"Out of bounds, Kyra and Iroh's point!" Asami said.

Korra's face grew red, and had an argument with Tenzin and he eventually gave up and left. Then Korra got into an argument with Mako.

"Okay if you don't want to play on my team how about we just go me and Iroh versus you and Kyra?" Mako asked.

"Sounds good to me," Korra said.

Kyra then ducked under the net and got next to her adopted sister.

Korra served the ball and Mako popped it up for Iroh to spike. Iroh hit it at Korra and Kyra returned it to him. Iroh set it up, but Mako hit the ball into the net. Korra served the ball again and when Iroh went up to hit, Kyra jumped up and blocked it.

"Nice move babe," Iroh said.

"Not bad yourself," Kyra said.

She turned around and Iroh slapped her in the butt.

"Hey, save it for when we get home," Kyra said.

Iroh smiled and the game continued.

Korra and Kyra eventually won.

A couple weeks passed and Kyra was out on a night patrol. There was a party that some of the neighbors thought that alcohol was involved.

She knocked on the door.

"Open up the door," she said.

A teenager opened up the door and Kyra could smell how intoxicated he was.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked in a slurred voice.

"Parties over," she said. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," he answered.

"Is this your house?"

"Yes."

"Your alcohol?"

"Yes."

Kyra then turned him around and cuffed him, "You're under arrest for distributing alcohol to minors."

Kyra put him by her motorcycle and called a car cop, who then took him back to the station. Kyra stayed behind and cleared out the house. When that was done she went back to the station and filed a report. When she got home she went up to her room and collapsed.

Iroh smiled she always did this.

"Anything exciting?" he asked.

"No, I just busted a teenager for distributing alcohol," Kyra answered.

"Hey all I do is fill out paper work and train soldiers all day," Iroh said. "Ever since the base was moved here."

Kyra then kissed her husband, "I'm glad it was."

"Me too," Iroh said. "But I could use a little more action."

"We can spar tomorrow if you like," Kyra said.

"Aren't you leaving for the festival tomorrow?" Iroh asked.

"Right," Kyra said. "I'm sorry you can't go."

"Don't be, just promise you'll have fun without me," Iroh said.

"Okay," Kyra said.

The two then went to bed and the next morning Kyra woke up and started packing. Iroh came up behind his wife and hugged her from behind. Kyra kept packing so he delivered kisses up and down her neck.

"Iroh I have to go into the station, Lin wants me to get some stuff done before I left," Kyra said.

Iroh then released his wife and put his uniform on, and so did Kyra.

"Have a nice day officer," Iroh said.

"You too, General," Kyra said and walked out the door.

She went into the station and filed paperwork all day. When Mako arrested some tri ads, Kyra had to file more paper work.

"Thanks Mako," Kyra said.

When her shift was over she grabbed her bag out of her locker and went to the docks where she saw Iroh waiting for her. She went up to her husband and hugged him.

"Have fun, and remember I love you," Iroh said.

"I love you too," Kyra said.

He released her, and they kissed and Kyra got on the ship. The ride took all night and most of the next day, but when they arrived in the dock in the late afternoon, Korra and Kyra were greeted by their parents.

"Where's Iroh?" Senna asked.

"He had to stay behind," Kyra answered.

"A shame I haven't seen him since the wedding," Senna said. "I have to say you did land a good one."

Kyra smiled her mother had grown fond of Iroh, mostly because he was good to Kyra and he was a looker.

Kyra turned and saw her and Korra's uncle ship pull into the bay.

"Oh fabulous," Tanrock said.

"Dad," Korra snapped.

The boat unloaded and the chief and his twins walked off the boat.

"Who are the lovely ladies?" Bolin asked.

"Those are Eska and Dezna," Korra answered.

"Dezna is a guy," Kyra said smiling.

"Ah why'd you tell him?" Korra asked.

Kyra rolled her eyes and she went to find a phone. She dialed her house phone.

"Hello?" she heard Iroh ask.

"Hey Iroh," Kyra said. "I made it to the South safely."

"Good, now be careful while you're there. I don't want to have to come and save you," Iroh said.

"When you say that you actually tempt me to get in trouble," Kyra said.

"Just be careful, I love you," Iroh said.

"I love you too," Kyra said and hung up.

Kyra went up to the guest houses and put her stuff away and changed into a more traditional top. It was darker and robe like and the trim was white. She wore her hair in a side braid.

"Ready to go to dinner?" Korra asked.

"Of course," Kyra said.

Korra and Kyra sat next each other, and when the dinner was over Kyra rushed out of the hall. Not wanting to hear the fighting between her adopted father and uncle. She walked through the festival missing Iroh. She wanted him to be here with her, not in Republic City.

Jango then rubbed his head against her cheek.

"Oh well, at least I have one of my favorite boys," Kyra said and then rubbed his head.

She then lost the joy for the festival and went to her guest house and went to bed. She woke up in the middle of the night because of Jango howling. She jumped up and put her boots on. She then ran out and saw that Naga was howling also.

Then something massive came out of nowhere and attacked Korra. Kyra shot an ice spike at it immediately, but it went right through it. It then hit Korra into a wall. Kyra got in front of her sister and made an ice shield in front of them.

The massive beast came down onto the shield and Kyra struggled to hold it, but when it broke it hit Kyra and knocked her out.

"Kyra!" Korra said.

Korra then decided to draw it away from her sister.

"Jango get Kyra," Korra said.

Jango then went to Kyra and picked her up by the shirt. He then laid down and forced her against the wall, and managed to get her on his back. Jango then ran and got Kyra to safety.

The fight ended when Unalock bended water and calmed it down, then Korra went to check on Kyra. When she got in there she saw that Katarra was already healing her.

"Is she okay?" Korra asked.

"Yes, but there's something else," Katarra said.

"What?" Korra asked.

"She's pregnant," Katarra answered.


	13. Chapter 13

Korra was stunned, and Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tanrock and Senna came in.

"How is she?" Senna asked.

"She's fine, but she's pregnant," Korra said.

"What?" everyone said.

"According to Katarra, she's pregnant," Korra said.

"Well we've got to tell Iroh," Mako said.

"How?" Bolin asked. "I mean he has to know, but what are we going to say. 'Hey your wife was attacked by an angry spirit, she's fine, but we found out she's pregnant?"

"Maybe we should wait for Kyra to tell him," Asami said.

"Yes that would be best," Tanrock said. "Come we should let her rest."

Everyone left and When Kyra woke up the next evening Katarra was there to calm her down.

"You're okay," the elder said.

"What happened, where's Korra?" Kyra asked.

"You were attacked by an angry spirit, and Korra went to make sure it would never happen again," Katarra said. "Kyra while I was healing you, I found something out."

"What?" Kyra asked.

"You're pregnant," Katarra answered.

Kyra looked at her mentor, "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes," Katarra answered.

"Okay, I have to call Iroh," Kyra said. "He has to know."

Kyra got up and ran to a phone.

"United Forces, how may I help you?" a clerk asked.

"Is General Iroh available?" Kyra asked.

"Yes, my I ask who you are?" the clerk asked.

"I'm his wife, Kyra."

The phone went silent for a couple seconds then, "Kyra what's wrong? You wouldn't call me at work unless it were important," Iroh said.

Kyra took a deep breath, "Iroh, I'm pregnant," she said.

For a couple seconds all she could hear was the buzzing of the phone, "You're pregnant, are you sure?"

"Yes, Katarra said that I was pregnant," Kyra reassured.

"Okay," Iroh said. "Just take it easy until you get home okay?"

"Yes sir," Kyra said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Iroh said and hung up.

He hunched over his desk.

"Sir is something wrong?" asked a soldier.

"My wife is pregnant with our first child," Iroh answered.

"Is this the girl who got kidnapped?" the soldier asked.

"Yes," Iroh answered.

"She's tough sir, she's got this," the soldier said.

Kyra waited around for a couple days until Korra got back.

"Korra," Kyra said hugging her sister. "Where did you go?"

"To the spirit portal," Korra answered.

"Excuse me?" Kyra asked.

"A portal where the spirit world and the physical world come together," Korra explained.

"Poetic," Kyra said.

Kyra then laid eyes on Unalock, and she felt fire in her soul. She then approached her uncle.

"Why are your troops here?" Kyra asked.

"Because the south has need of them," Unalock answered.

"No we don't," Kyra said.

"You forget your place," Unalock said.

"I forget my place?" Kyra asked. "You are our chief, you should show some compassion towards us before bringing in your troops."

"Kyra I suggest you stand down," Unalock said.

"Or what, I happen to be a first class water bender and I'm married to General Iroh of the United Forces. Bring it bub," Kyra said.

"Korra I suggest you tell your sister to back off," Unalock said. "She is about to step into a bad spot."

Korra then pulled her sister away, "Do you want to end up in jail?" she hissed when they were away.

"_Our_ people are being mistreated, don't forget you're a southerner before anything else," Kyra said. "Your 'mentor' is one step away from starting civil war. There's going to be a meeting at mom and dad's today, be there show us you support us."

Kyra then walked away and Mako came up behind Korra.

"I've never seen her that pissed before," Mako said.

"Because the North has never invaded the South before," Korra said.

When the meeting started Korra sat next to Kyra. Korra could feel Kyra's anger in the air, she wanted Kyra to feel like they were sisters, but ever since earlier Korra's felt like Kyra had been treating her like an enemy.

When Korra defended Unalock Kyra nearly blew up. Kyra went walking when she saw a couple kids having a snowball fight. She smiled, but when one of the kids accidently hit a soldier. Kyra watched as a soldier freaked out. Kyra got in front of the kids and blocked a water attack.

"You would actually hurt kids!" Kyra said.

"Stand aside these kids need to pay for their crime," one of the soldiers said.

"Crime they threw a snowball," Kyra said.

One of the soldiers sent a water attack and Kyra blocked it.

"What's going on here?" Korra asked.

"These soldiers would actually attack kids," Kyra said.

"Kyra please," Korra said. "Just stop."

Kyra looked at her sister and took a deep breath she then got out of ready stance. She then turned around and faced the kids, "Go home."

The kids nodded and went home.

"Kyra thank you," Korra said.

Kyra looked at her, "I only did it for you."

Kyra then walked away, and Korra followed.

"What's up with you, you've been itching for a fight," Korra said.

"I'm pregnant and I can't go home and see my husband because the north has the port on lock down," Kyra said. "I just want to go home and see my husband."

"I know, but you're going to have to hold on for a little bit longer okay," Korra said. "I'll find way to send you back home."

Kyra nodded and went home to her parent's house.

"Kyra what's bothering you?" Senna asked.

"I'm just angry," Kyra answered.

"Why?" Senna asked.

"Because Iroh's probably worrying his ass off, the north has invaded and I'm pregnant and can't see my husband," Kyra said.

"You'll make it through this," Senna said.

"Thanks Mom," Kyra said.

Kyra went back to her temporary home and slept through the night. She woke up early and decided to go see her parents. When Korra came in she hugged Kyra and her father.

"I'm so glad you two weren't involved," Korra said.

"What do you mean?" Kyra asked.

"Someone tried to kidnap Unalock last night, I thought that two of them were you and Dad. When I found out they weren't you two I felt so happy," Korra explained.

Then Unalock came in and arrested Kyra and Tanrock.

"You can't do this!" Korra yelled.

Kyra was then put into a van and driven away. Korra had a conversation with Unalock and called Iroh.


	14. Chapter 14

"United Forces how-"

"I need to talk to General Iroh, it's Avatar Korra," Korra said.

"Right away," the clerk said.

After a few seconds, "Korra what's wrong?" Iroh asked.

"Kyra's been arrested," Korra answered.

"Did that idiot Bolin talk her into something again?" Iroh asked making an angry fireball in his hand.

"No, my uncle, Chief Unalock, just came in and arrested her," Korra said.

"What did she do?" Iroh asked.

"Nothing as far as I can tell she's innocent," Korra said.

"I'll be there tomorrow," Iroh said.

Iroh slammed the phone down onto the hook. He then ran out and ran to his and Kyra's home. He packed a bag, he then got on a speed boat and headed for the South.

The trial started later that day and Kyra was concerned, not for herself, but her unborn child, her mother and her father. During the trail Korra was called to talk and she tried to explain everything , but the judge wouldn't let her. When the judge went to make his decision, Korra looked back at her family.

When the judge came back he released Senna, but Kyra was sentenced to death along with her father. Korra flipped out and Unalock talked to the judge. The judge changed his decision, and sentenced them to life in prison. Korra and Senna went to see their family and when they did Korra looked at Kyra.

"Korra promise me, you won't do anything rash," Kyra said. "And that you won't let Iroh do anything rash either."

Korra looked at her pregnant sister, "Fine."

Korra and Senna left, and Iroh arrived a couple hours later.

"Where's Kyra?" he asked.

Senna turned surprised by the sudden appearance if her son-in-law, "S-She's in jail."

"Where's Korra?" he asked.

"She-There she is," Senna said.

Iroh turned and saw Korra.

"Iroh, come on, we're meeting in Verek's ship," Korra said.

Iroh nodded and followed Korra to a ship, where she explained everything.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting my wife back. Any objections?" Iroh asked.

"We're coming with you," Korra said.

"I have a plan," Verek said.

They all listened and went after Kyra and Tanrock. When they got to the jail Iroh opened Kyra's cell.

"She's not here," Iroh said.

"Neither is my dad," Korra said.

Iroh turned and saw Kyra's uncle Unalock, Iroh looked at the chief.

"Ah, you must be General Iroh," Unalock said. "Your pregnant wife is not here."

"Where is she?" Iroh asked making two fireballs in his hands.

"Long gone, on a ship heading to the north," Unalock answered. "You will never see her again."

Iroh then exploded in a fiery fury, he sent wave after wave of fire. Releasing his anger and stress out upon the man who had caused it. Unalock blocked all of his attacks, but when the General came up close it was over. Iroh kicked him across the face and put his hand on the older man's gut, and then burned him severely.

"If I don't get my wife back, you can expect to see me again," Iroh said, and then kicked him in the gut.

"Come on, we can still catch them on Verek's ship," Mako said.

Iroh then ran with the group and when they got on the boat they needed to get the barricade out of the way. Verek revealed he had a plane.

"Verek there's no runway," Iroh said.

"Damn it, Julie take a not 'build runway'," Verek said.

"On it sir," Julie said.

"I've got an idea, Iroh, Asami with me," Korra said.

Iroh and Korra got on both sides of the plane and they gave Asami they boost she needed to take off with fire bending. Korra bent a path for Verek's ship to pass through and they continued on. They spotted the plane and they crashed the plane into the water, luckily jumping out in time. Korra water bent them up to the deck and they took out the guards. A captured guard told them where the prisoners were and they went after them.

Iroh ripped open a door that was between him and his wife.

"Iroh? What are you doing here?" Kyra asked.

Iroh then went up to his wife and kissed her deeply, "I was so worried," he said.

They escaped the ship unshaved and Kyra, Korra, Tanrock and the other water benders were having a talk about civil war.

"I'd be happy to fight by you," Kyra said.

"No you wouldn't," Iroh said.

Kyra then remembered she was pregnant.

"Kyra you're pregnant, I'm not going to put my daughter and future grandchild in the middle of a war zone," Tanrock said.

"Then I'll fight with you," Korra said.

"No I need you two to go back to Republic City and gain the support of the United Forces," Tanrock said.

"Um we already have the support of the United Forces," Kyra said pointing to Iroh.

"I can't put my soldiers in a war zone unless I get the clear from the president," Iroh said.

"Oh…Okay scratch that," Kyra said. "We'll get the president's help."

Korra nodded in agreement and they left. Then Iroh spotted something in the distance.

"Um what's that?" Iroh asked.

Bolin then got a telescope and looked through it, "Is this ship fast enough to get away from my crazy water bending ex-girlfriend?" he asked.

"Why do you think I built this ship?" Verek asked and put the ship into full gear.


	15. Chapter 15

They got to Republic City the next morning, and Lin approached Kyra and Mako.

"Kyra, Mako I need you back on the beat," she said.

"Lin could I talk to you?" Kyra asked.

"Of course," Lin answered.

"Well, I'm pregnant," Kyra said.

"Then consider yourself off duty, but that doesn't go for you Mako," Lin said. "Take care of yourself, I still need that chair filled when I retire, and I'd prefer it to be filled by you."

"Of course," Kyra said.

Lin nodded and Kyra was walked home by Iroh.

"I'm not helpless you know," Kyra said.

"You're pregnant with our first child you should expect me to be a little edgy," Iroh replied. "And I know you're not helpless."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Kyra said.

"I'm concerned, and I don't want you to go to the peace march tonight," Iroh said.

"I'm going with Korra, on Jango," Kyra said.

Iroh took a deep breath, "Fine, but you stay next to Korra, I can't get involved in this."

"What do you mean?" Kyra asked.

"The President knows I'm married to you, a native southerner. He has me on complete lockdown, I can't even sneeze without him knowing," Iroh said.

"I hate that guy," Kyra said.

"That's why you voted for the other one," Iroh said sarcastically.

"They were both douchebags I just voted for the one that you voted for," Kyra said.

"You could've not voted," Iroh said.

Kyra just shrugged, "He won by five votes remember?"

Iroh opened the door for Kyra and she walked in.

"I'll be working late tonight, be safe," Iroh said and then kissed his wife goodbye.

"Have a good day," Kyra said.

"You too," Iroh said closing the door.

Kyra let Jango out, and sat down on the couch. The doorbell rung, "Of course," Kyra said.

She got up and answered the door, and saw President Ryko. She immediately bowed, "I was not expecting the President," she said.

"It is okay Kyra," he said.

"You know my name?" she asked.

"Of course I'm sure the General has explained the situation," he said.

"Yes he has, but I don't understand why you're here," Kyra said.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Kyra narrowed her eyes, Lin had taught her a lot of things over the past months, "I don't think that would be wise," Kyra said.

"Come now-"

"Just because you're the president doesn't mean you have free rein over my home," Kyra said.

"Please-"

"Mr. President I have had a long trip, good day," Kyra said and then closed the door.

She then turned around and was spooked to see Korra there.

"Wow, not many can say they stood up to the President," she said.

"Not many can say the President came to their house," Kyra replied. "Korra when you go back to the south, you can expect me to be right by your side. No matter what Iroh says."

"Kyra-"

"I'm going to help my people," Kyra said. "You can't stop me."

Korra took a deep breath, "Fine."

"Are you ready for the peace march?" Kyra asked.

"Mako doesn't think I should go," Korra said.

"I'll deal with him," Kyra said.

"Will you now?" Korra asked.

"Yep."

Korra smiled Kyra was confident when it came to dealing with fire benders. Korra had watched Kyra and Iroh spar, she tromped him almost every time, but he didn't give up without a fight. Kyra was just sneaky, a little ice behind them then throw an attack that they can block, but they'll have to step back. She was a worthy opponent. Her and Kyra still sparred; people would actually gather at the local gym to see them fight every Sunday. The score had been tied for the last couple months, Korra would win one week then Kyra would win the other. Korra was glad that Kyra was a sister, and Kyra returned the feelings.

**Vote!**

**One of my friends gave me an idea for the story, a vote for the name, gender and element of the baby, here are the options. **

**1. Male, Fire, and name Theo**

**2. Female, Fire, and name Mira**

**3. Female, Water, and name Mira**

**4. Male, Water, and name Mira**

**Please send me a message for the vote! Wouldn't want any spoilers.**


	16. Chapter 16

That night Korra and Kyra went to the peace march, but it was cut short by an explosion. When Kyra got home, Iroh was up in their bed sleeping heavily. She smiled, he was probably exhausted. She then crawled into the bed, and slept next to him.

The next morning she woke up to the sound of the doorbell. She sat up and saw that Iroh was gone. She let out an angry huff and answered the door.

"What do you want Korra?" she asked.

"Wow, nice hair," Korra said.

Kyra looked up at her hair and saw it disheveled, messy and looked much like a lion turtle's main. Korra smiled, "I wanted to know if you would come with me to see President Ryko."

"Okay, just let me get ready," Kyra said opening up and letting Korra in.

Korra sat down on the couch while Kyra went up to her room and changed into her usual outfit. She brushed her hair, put it up in a ponytail and slipped her headband on. She went downstairs, "Let's go talk to the President," she said.

They went and talked to the President only to be denied the troops. Kyra went back home, being oddly more tired than usual. She got home and collapsed on the couch. Iroh got home and smiled at his wife face down in a pillow.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"No, I'm just tired," Kyra said. "And I can't get comfortable enough to go to sleep."

She flipped onto her back and Iroh came over and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry I've been so busy lately."

"It's okay, I knew the day I married you I was the General's wife," Kyra said. "I'm okay with you being busy."

Iroh smiled, she was forgiving as always.

"What do you want for dinner?" Kyra asked getting up.

She walked into the kitchen and opened the ice box.

"What are my options?" Iroh asked taking his jacket off and hanging it up.

"Well, we could have some Water Tribe noodles," Kyra said.

"Sounds good," Iroh said.

The phone started ringing and Kyra answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"I need you down at the station," she heard Lin say. "I'm sorry, but I need you here."

"I'm on it Chief," Kyra replied.

She hung up the phone and looked at Iroh, "Lin needs me down at the station."

"Okay," Iroh said. "Just be careful please."

"I will be, I promise," Kyra said.

She went upstairs and Iroh took a deep breath. For the past couple days all he wanted was to spend some time with his wife, but they were so busy lately. She had been working with Korra to help the Southerners and Iroh was kept busy around the clock by the president.

Kyra came back down in her uniform and Iroh noticed the slight bulge on her stomach. He took a deep breath, he wanted to keep her in his sight when he was home.

"Promise me you'll be careful. You won't go on a patrol, you won't do anything, but sit at your desk and file paperwork," Iroh said.

Kyra smiled, "I promise, I love you."

"I love you too," Iroh said and then kissed his wife.

Kyra walked out the door and went down to the station. She walked into Lin's office.

"What do you need from me?" Kyra asked.

"I want you to follow up on this case," Lin said putting down a file.

Kyra picked it up and opened it, "This is a case on Verek Industries, why?"

"A long time ago one of my officers dug up dirt on Verek. He's trying to help, but I sense it's not for the best fo reasons. Find out what he's up to, I'll bump you up to detective if you get this done," Lin said.

"I'll get it done Chief," Kyra said.

"Good, I want you working with Mako on this, I'll inform him tomorrow," Lin said. "That's all officer."

Kyra walked out of the office and to her desk. She looked over the file and reviewed everything. She took it home and put it on the counter. She then went up to her and Iroh's bed and went to sleep beside him. The next morning she spent reading until she got in her uniform and went to the station, and asked the two detectives if Lin was busy.

"She's in a meeting with Ryko, you'll have to wait a bit," they answered.

Kyra nodded and sat down at her desk and opened the file. She went over it and found something about hiring a gang to do a robbery. Kyra read more on it and found a connection between Verek and Viper, the leader of the Triple Threats. She then saw Mako come in and go into Lin's office.

"Give it to the real detectives and report to Kyra!" Lin yelled.

Mako came back out and gave the photo to the two detectives and went over to Kyra.

"Lin said to report to you," he said.

"I need you to investigate the connection between Viper and Verek, there's got to be something connecting them," Kyra said.

"I thought Verek was helping us," Mako said.

"I don't know, but it's our job to figure out the truth," Kyra said. "I'm going to go get a search warrant for the Triads base."

"What?" Mako asked. "You're pregnant, you can't-"

"I'll decide what I can do, and you get your part the job done," Kyra said. "Or I'll put you on desk for the next three months."

Kyra the started to file out a request for a warrant when Ryko came out and talked to Mako, he asked if they were doing anything. Kyra looked at him curiously, he answered 'no' and Ryko started to walk away, but Mako then confessed the truth about Iroh and Korra discussing troops for the South. Ryko walked out and Kyra looked at Mako.

"You didn't think I needed to know that?" Kyra asked him.

"I though you knew," Mako said honestly.

"This could get my husband court marshaled," Kyra said.

She then sat down in frustration and got back to filing her warrant request. She gave it to Lin, but she declined it.

"I'm not going to send you into a gang base," Lin said.

"Yes ma'am, I'll see if I can find anything else," Kyra said and walked out.

She went back over to her desk and wet through the file again, when Korra came in and got into a fight with Mako. Him and Korra ended up breaking up and Korra left in a storming rage.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Mako asked.

"Clearly we haven't met the same infuriated Korra," Kyra said. "Now fix your desk and get back to work. I need that connection."

"Yes ma'am," Mako said getting back to work.

Kyra worked until it was late and she went home tired. When she got home she saw Iroh making something that smelt good.

"What cha' makin'?" Kyra asked.

"Noodles," Iroh answered.

"You're just making them because you know you're in trouble," Kyra said.

"Yep," Iroh answered.


End file.
